User blog:Noobbatta/Horse hunting 101
Ever hated those horses, and the cavalry? Well, this page is just right for you! (inspired by the fan-base page, Roleplayer Hunting) Classes All you have to be is a pike man, Want a gun? Be a rifleman. Pikeman's Guide Have your trusty pike as always, you need to be a Russian/Polish select militia. Where to Hit Hit at the neck, or chest, or even the head. Dealing with the rider To deal with it, raise the pike to a range that it could hit the rider. For a good shot, find a friend that is cavalry, and let him run around pretending to be the enemy, Best if practiced in a vip server. Hit the horse first for an easy battle. Cons It will take 3 shots if you're going for a hard battle. You're dead meat if you have lag. Pros Its take 4 shots, just say as if you had a butter knife Rifleman's Guide Be a Skirmisher, select rifleman. Where to Shoot Hit anywhere you'd like, its a one-shot kill weapon. Dealing with the rider If your a great sharpshooter you could hit the rider, Best if new sharpshooters practice, Vip servers are great also, Alright, lets say you bloody wasted your shot, now what do you do? A: reload B: draw your sword block and hit C: run Well if you picked B you're bloody right! You have to kill the horse first, then kill the rider! Pros far range Could turn someone to dead meat. better than the musketoon- if used correctly Cons Longer reload. No bayonet. Cannot whack the horse. Bonus You thought it was done? I'd prove you wrong. Ranker's Guide The ranker, deadly and common-yes I died from this class 167 times, so humiliating. No need to look around, you will already be a ranker when you start. Where to hit, or shoot Since this baby can kill the horse by crouching with its long sliver bayonet, PLEASE, NECK OR HEAD. Shoot it but you'll 56% Miss. Better if you are a great infantryman Practice in VIP servers also. Dealing with the rider Since the horse is dead, either shoot or stab, If you shoot you are mostly gonna get yellow'ed if its a dragoon If you stab, you'd survive by lime-like healthbar or yellow. Pros can kill horse by a crouch is the killing machine Cons if you crouch you have a chance to get shot Officer's Guide As I promised you. Be infantry, or anything you want to be, be a dragoon officer if your going for cavalry. Where to hit, shoot, or spot. As the officer is such a close ranger, wait for the cavalry to make a mistake and hit a wall, tree, or a sapper's building. FIRE AT THE HORSE, could be a 1-shot due to the fact its deadly in close ranges. Dealing with the rider. Wait for the cavalry to make a mistake and hit a wall, tree, or a sapper's building. And shoot at the rider! yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet Pros you can master this Cons close ranged. Sapper's Guide the ultimate killer, 2 hit axe, horse-killing stakes. This rank is quite simple to find. where to slash, build. Stakes: Have them filled almost to the point its a killer. When a horse comes, click, and stakes are built. Axe: Ax or Axe, 2 hit weapon wont mind at all? Dealing with dem rider Kill the horse first and try to kill the rider with the axe, easy n' simple. Category:Blog posts